Tough Cookie
by FieryFafar
Summary: Having periods should never happen to a girl.


White frowned as she gazed upon nothing in particular. His lips were curved upside-down for almost half an hour. If she kept her stance much longer, it might stay permanent on her face. Her arms were crossed against her chest as she impatiently sat on the couch. Her aqua eyes glared at the people in the television, even though those random humans gave no reaction to her unneeded silent threat.

It was bad enough her period had decided to 'stop by' and demolish her entire female reproductive system to a point where she couldn't do anything except stay still and hiss at the sun, but the fridge was out of chocolate.

And although that seemed like such a small matter, White was questionably infuriated that they were out of sugary treats.

It didn't help that N came at a bad time and annoyed her.

Well, to be frank, he didn't annoy her. He merely walked into the kitchen and happily cheered, "Good morning, my dear White."

And all White responded was, "OH MY ARCEUS DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO _ARCEUS DAMN IT!_"

The brunette let out a hefty huff and fisted the couch. Ever since that startling morning, she hadn't seen the greenette. "Good job, White. Not only did you act like a baby throwing a tantrum just for the sake of chocolate, but you also yelled at an innocent manchild who practically did nothing wrong since birth." White groaned as a twisted churn was felt on her lower stomach. The girl lay on the sofa, her face kissing the soft leather. "Damn frickin stupid shitass…" Her mouth began mumbling curses to a point that some weren't even legitimate words anymore.

Suddenly, a voice took her attention, "Um…White…?"

White immediately looked up, eyes wide in shock to see N. His face had concern written all over it. His hands were hidden behind his back. The man stood in front of the brown sofa, body slightly bent to meet her gaze.

The brunette quickly sat up, only to regret it few seconds later as the strain jabbed her left waist. "Shit…" Wrapping her arms around her waist, White brought her knees up and grumbled sourly. She looked at N, who still eyed her in complete worry.

And a part of her scolded herself when White accidentally spat, "What?"

Thankfully, N didn't seem taken aback just as he was a few hours ago. "Well, I was fairly surprised when you shouted at me this morning…" He gave a silly chuckle, trying to light the mood from the intense glaring and growling.

She scoffed rudely, which was actually and definitely not on purpose. "I'm having woman problems right now okay!"

To her surprise, N didn't look confused, let alone asked her about the 'problem'. "I know. I asked Lillil about it and she told me to consult Bianca. So after a morning of quite a handful and shocking information," He removed his arms from his back and held up his hands in front of White, "I bought you these."

For once, the pain was gone as White could only feel shock. In his right hand was a plastic bag from a pharmacy and in his left hand was a cute packet of a big soft cookie.

Her eyes gawked at the items, then at N, then at the items again. Her lips parted, but words were unheard or unreleased. White shook her head, hands between her head. "I…What is this?"

N gave a sincere smile – one that actually softened her rage a little. "Here." He handed her the one from the pharmacy first. White took it tentatively, eyes cautious as if N had given her a bomb. Heart racing in her chest, she took out the object from the bag.

How her eyes widened to see a little box of painkillers, one that was suited for period pains. "I…What?" White stared at N, who now chuckled with such amusement from her bafflement.

"Bianca told me that those will ease off your pain for a few hours. She told me that this…'pain' you're having only happens for a few days. So for the time being, these pills will help you endure it." N happily explained as he plopped a seat next to her. "Bianca also told me that they have no taste, so it won't be a problem for you to swallow it."

White was rendered speechless. Her eyes then went back to the box. Her knees were still close to her chest, considering that that was possibly the most comfortable position for now. Her heart still pumped faster, but it wasn't because of the period pain.

She felt a soft pat on the head. White slowly turned and stared at N. His smile grew wider, white teeth flashing in front of her. "Oh and another thing," His mind remembered another information as N gave her the cookie. "Bianca told me that you can't have the medicine with an empty stomach. So I bought you a cookie since you…uh…lamented over one this morning…"

Her face was beet red over the embarrassing thought. "Gimme that…" She sourly muttered as White snatched the packet. Quietly leaning her back against the sofa, she ripped the wrapper and took a bite out of the sweet.

Once swallowed, one would expect a smile or a happy hum, but all N heard was a disappointed scowl. "What's the matter?"

"It's hard…" White mumbled sadly, her frown surprisingly gone wider. The cookie must have hardened due to excessive sunlight while N was on his way home.

His brows furrowed together, shocked and sad to see the fallen look on her face. His mind quickly whirled to think of another way to cheer White up. Suddenly, an idea came into place. "Well," N moved closer, legs crossed and body turned so that he fully faced the crestfallen girl, "the cookie is only hard around the edges. But the middle is still soft. Just like you."

White sourly gawked as N explained the puzzling statement. _What the hell is he rambling about now-?_

Her thoughts stopped when N continued, "You are tough on the outside. But deep in your heart, you are the sweetest and softest human I know. So in other words, the cookie is tough like you." N inched closer. And without time for White to squeak, he gave a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You are my tough cookie."

Her face was red and hot, eggs could be cooked on top of her head. "I…You…" White stammered like a fool. It was bad enough she couldn't handle the boy being sweet during normal days, but her hormonal chaos of the month made her ten times the stupid. Finally, with hands shaking and heart threatening to shatter her ribcage, White shook her head and turned her back against him. "Shut up doofhead!"

Her voice and reaction made N jump, but it took him less than seconds to revert back to composure. "White?" he asked, torso forward to glance a peek at White.

He was slightly amazed that White continued to nibble on her cookie.

N chuckled. White grumbled.

"So I'm guessing you like your cookie?" He slyly teased her, lips showing off a sneaky smirk.

With a childish scoff and lips holding back a wide smile, White answered, "My cookie."

_**END.**_

**0-0**

**i was on my period and the soft cookie i bought got hard *weeps***


End file.
